Lunar Star
by LunaTheLoneWolf
Summary: Luna and Star are twin wolves that have lived in a space colony their entire lives, when suddenly, their home is invaded, who are these trespassers, and what do they want? And what will the future have in store for them? FIRST FF SO PLEASE BE NICE! D:
1. Chapter 1

A metallic sound bounced off the hallway walls and the two sisters froze in their tracks.

"Did you hear that?" Luna's ear twitched towards the direction of the small noise.

Star listened and nodded. "Yeah, it's probably metal again."

They hear it again. Luna smirked. "I don't think that's old metal. Let's go check it out!"

"Oh, I can't. I have to study, check the systems, make my bed, you know," Star sighed as she went on with her excuses. Luna's smirk turned into a frown and crossed her arms across her chest. She looked at the wall, then back at Star, who was running out of good excuses.

"Are you done yet?" she asked impatiently, somewhat glaring at her sister. Star stopped and looked at her sister.

"Yes," she sighed.

"Good. Now c'mon!" Luna said before she started running. Star hesitantly followed. They started running down the maze of halls and zoomed down the empty corridor like a pair of black and white streaks. The two sisters knew all of the halls by heart. Anyone would if they lived on the Space Colony ARK for about fifteen years. They even read through all of the file and a few books while onboard.

Luna and Star rounded a corner and stopped before hearing footsteps and seeing shadows head towards them. Luna jumped up and stayed there with her back against the ceiling. Star hid in a corner and made the light blend around her; camouflaging her. Three figures came around the corner; a white bat, a black and red striped hedgehog, and a human boy that they guessed was 12.

"I _still_ can't believe that you took us here instead of letting us getting blown up!" the bat hissed at the hedgehog.

The only thing that the hedgehog said was, "Hmph."

The bat continued with, "I guess you _do _have a heart after all." The hedgehog looked like he was getting more and more pissed off by the second, which made Luna smirk. The bat looked at the boy. "What about him?" he asked.

The boy looked as if he would say "I have a name you know" but he looked too scared to talk. The hedgehog looked back at the human child.

"I'll take him to one of the rooms so he won't get in trouble," he said.

"Hmm, okay. That will work." The bat turned to go back the other way they came. "Later," he said over his shoulder before walking away.

The boy just silently followed the hedgehog down the hall. They passed Star and Luna and she could have sworn that she saw Star pull back even further. Star finally came back out after a suspenseful minute of waiting. "They're gone," she whispered.

Luna landed on the floor feet first. "Good, but what are they doing here and

"…how long are they staying?" Star shrugged. "I have _no_ idea," she answered bluntly. They both thought about how long the strangers would be in _their_ home. Luna then smirked and looked back at her sister. "Feel like watching them?" Star's eyes went wide. "Just until they leave?"

Star breathed a sigh of relief. "Okay, but it's still going to be weird for me," she replied.

Luna sighed and went after the bat. _She over reacts too much,_ she thought. Luna followed the bat girl to the small cafeteria. She stayed close to the ceiling, keeping her eyes on them. _This is boring. I wonder what Star's doing…_

* * *

><p><em> This is boring. I wonder what Luna's doing,<em> Star thought as she sat behind a crate in the room, listening to the boy and the hedgehog talking. She pulled out a white marble from her pocket. Luna had one like hers, only it was black. The two sisters had them since they were babies, but the girls felt like they were together, even when they were apart through the marble.

Star stared at it for a minute and started to dose off. The marble slipped from her grasp and made a pang sound against the floor. That small sound, however, could be heard throughout the room. Star then woke up from an adrenaline rush as footsteps got closer to her location. She stuffed the marble in her pocket and began to bend the light again.

She held her breath as she looked up. The hedgehog's head poked over the top of the crate. His ruby eyes looking in the small space the five crates made. A few moments later, his head disappeared. Star looked down as she breathed a sigh of relief and let the light go back to normal. She then felt a hand on her head. Star's hazel eyes shot open and she looked up at him, her eyes meeting with his. At that moment, to say that she was terrified would be an understatement.

The hedgehog pulled her up by her head to the center of the room. He made sure she would stand before he looked her up and down. When he looked back at her face, he asked, "Who are you?"

For Star, she couldn't handle it. Some hedgehog that she doesn't know about or what he'll do just found her. She had never been so scared in her life about someone before. Right then and there, she broke down, screaming one person's name: Luna's.

* * *

><p>First Fanfic, so lite on the critique onegai! .A.;;;<p>

hope you people like this.

Please R/R!

-Luna


	2. Chapter 2

_ Can she get any slower?_ Luna had her face in her hand. The bat couldn't find where the food was placed throughout the kitchen and Luna was ready to jump down and hand the bat everything she needed.

Luna looked back up and heard a small voice. Her eye went wide because she knew it but had never heard it so scared like it was about to cry. The yell stretched out to a full ten seconds and only said one thing: "LUNA!"

Her head turned to the side with concern written all over her face as she whispered, "Star…?"

In a split second, concern turned into rage as Luna realized that someone is possibly hurting her sister. That someone also might have a slow and painful death if they were actually hurting Star.

Luna jumped down onto all fours and bolted down the halls. The only thing to show she was there was a small gust of wind. The bat turned around and scanned the room with her teal eyes. Then she wonderedout loud, "Is Sonic here?"

* * *

><p><em> Faster, I have to get there <em>now_. If anything happens to her, I'll never forgive myself,_ Luna thought as she ran as fast as she could towards Star. There was more going through her head, but they were incoherent thoughts, just words and images of her best friend, her sister, being hurt or dying. The black marble she had in her pocket was her only guide towards her sister as she ran full speed ahead.

She only stopped when she got to a door and opened it. When she opened it, Luna saw the dark hedgehog holding up a crying Star. To see Star cry, Luna knew something bad must have happened. _Maybe…_

The first thing that came to mind for Luna was yelling, "What the hell did you do to my sister?" then breaking his arm. But that thought came after she rammed at him at full speed and stopping in front of her sister, growling.

The hedgehog went flying into the wall and Star fell to her knees, still crying. Luna stopped growling and got onto her knees as well, hugging her trembling sister. "Are you okay?" Luna whispered.

Star nodded. "I'm okay, just…scared…" She felt bad for being so scared that she cried.

Luna saw the hedgehog start to get back up. She gave Star a quick squeeze and got back up, her eyes never left the dark hedgehog's ruby ones.

The bat from earlier then came in a moment later with two robots and a larger human following her. The white bat then looked at the two twins, then the hedgehog. "So who are your friends?" she asked him with a smirk on her face.

"They aren't friends of mine," the dark hedgehog replied, glaring slightly at the bat.

One of the two robots, the taller of the two, asked, "Who are you and what are you doing here?"

Luna glared at the robot while Star somewhat clung to her.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: so... yeah...**

**I really don't know what to type.**

**Tell me what you think!**

**R/R! Fave! REVIEW! OAO**

**-Luna**


	3. Chapter 3

They all looked like they were ready to kill each other. Then the boy finally spoke up.

"I'm Chris," he introduced himself. "I've never seen you two before." Chris earned glares from the black and red hedgehog and the bat. Everyone else was still quiet until Star broke the silence.

"You can call me Star," she spoke while smiling lightly. She then turned to look at her sister. Luna relaxed a little and growled her name. The next thing she felt was Star's elbow in her side.

"Ow," Luna complained, but then regained her composure. "Now what do you want from my life?" She asked in almost a growl.

"You're being rude."

"What else is new?"

"I'm Rouge," the bat finally spoke. "What do you mean by 'call me Star'? Isn't that your name?"

Star rubbed the back of her neck. "Well, not exactly. We forgot what our parents named us," she spoke while smiling sheepishly and looking down. She then looked up at the bat who just stared.

"Did something happen to them?" Chris asked.

Luna growled again as she spoke. "They're dead. They've been dead since we were pups." The venom was apparent in her voice that she wasn't comfortable with them and OR the topic of choice.

"Wait, pups?" the tall robot asked.

"What are you then?" the shorter robot asked.

"Wolves," the two sisters replied while looking at the group with expressions of boredom and the calmness in their voices was as if they were asked that on a regular basis.

Everyone grew silent once more. Luna sighed, along with Star, and looked down. Her sister looked to her right at the far off, metal wall The shorter of the two robots once more spoke. "Isn't Luna a girl's name?"

Luna, who was still looking down when he said that, opened her eyes wider and her dark violet eyes grew wide. A smirk then crept on the female wolf's face. "Yeah," she spoke, picking her head up to look at the "metal tin can" as she would call it. "What do you think I am, a guy?"

The two sisters heard Rouge mumble something along of the lines of the two robots being complete morons, but since they saw no one else noticed this, they decided to drop it. More introductions followed of Eggman, Decoe, Bocoe, and last but not least, Shadow.

"Shadow," Star mused to herself. "Why does that name sound familiar…?" Her amber eyes then gave a suggestive look towards her sister. Luna picked it up and looked at the hedgehog in question. Memories then began to fill her head. A file then popped up that they read a few years ago.

"You used to live here, right? About fifty years ago?" The purple eyed wolf asked the black and red hedgehog. He said nothing and continued to stare at them through his impassive face, but it was clear that he was shocked that they knew that, at least, Luna and Star picked up the look.

"How do you know that?" Star asked. Her sister turned to face her.

"You don't remember that huge file that took us almost two months to read? It was only three years ago!" Luna spoke, almost yelling the last part.

The wolf with the peach color fur thought about it for a moment. Her lips were moving as if she was speaking, but nothing left her mouth. Her eyes then widened and she picked her head up slightly. "Oh yeah! I remember now!" she spoke loudly.

Luna then smacked her forehead and mumbled something under her breath.

"Wait, how long have you two been here?" Chris asked.

"Almost fifteen years now," the two sister spoke in unison like they did when they told them that they were wolves. They've been able to finish the other's sentences and know what they were going to say. Call it intuition.

Before anyone could say anything else on the matter, Luna's stomach growled loud enough for everyone to hear. Star sighed. "You didn't eat anything, did you?"

Luna smirked sheepishly and laughed nervously. "Nope, I forgot to get something." She replied.

Star just shook her head. "You'll remember a book you read ten years ago, but not remember to get something to eat," she lectured. The group that was in front of them sweat dropped slightly at this. Luna turned to walk out the door.

"Stop nagging me, Sis," the dark wolf whined before bolting out the door, leaving a fairly strong gust of wind in the room behind her. After the wind settled down, Rouge spoke.

"She's as fast as Sonic," the white bat commented.

Star looked at her. "Who?" She asked with a slight look of confusion on her face.

The bat opened her mouth to say something but closed it after a moment of considering what to say and shook her head. "Nothing," she spoke, slightly smirking. Star shrugged it off and ran after her sister to make sure she didn't devour the entire food supply.

* * *

><p>AN:

Skully: Hi-ya!

Sandy: SHUT UP KITTEH! =-=;

Skully: MAKE MEH! IT'S MY STORY!

Sandy: ...You do realize that there _are_ people watching us oAo;

-points to readers-

Skully: oh yeah...

Sandy: -nods- :'3

Sandy and Skully: REVIEW SO WE WON'T HAVE TO KILL EACH OTHER ;D

Skully:-mumbles:They'll be disappointed if I die :D-

*Note: Skully=Luna

Sandy=sandy000000004 (aka my beta tester :3)


	4. Chapter 4

The ARK shook again, making Luna and Star fall down to the ground.

"What the hell?" the darker colored wolf shouted as she propped herself up and stood up. "That's the third time now! C'mon, let's go find Eggman and complain!"

Star then stood up and brushed the dust off of her skirt. "I'm not going to stop you. This time, I'm more than willing to accompany you, dear sister," she spoke as she looked up at her sister with a small smirk on her face.

Not only has the ARK shaken three times now, but they saw the others running around too. All Luna and Star wanted was for them to live in their homes in peace and for everyone else to leave; but now, getting answers was their number one priority.

The twins raced down to the Eggman was in. The two stopped in front of the door. Luna sighed before looking at Star, who nodded at her. She nodded back at her twin sister and she opened the metal door. "Hey, Eggy, we need to talk," Luna spoke as the two twins entered through the doorway. She slowed her sentence towards the end, hers and Star's eyes widening as they saw not only Eggman, Rouge, Deeco, Bocco and Chris, but five new faces.

Added to the group was another human, an orange fox with two tails, a pink hedgehog in a red dress, a blue hedgehog, and…they didn't know what the fifth one was. All they knew was that he was a guy, red skinned, and that he had a huge green, glowing emerald in his hand.

Eggman turned around and the look on his face made it apparent that he was annoyed. "What is it? I'm busy," he asked, almost growling, but the two sisters weren't phased by it.

"With what exactly?" Star asked.

"Inviting more people for a party? 'Cause it looks like there are more people here than before," Luna waved her arms around to indicate everyone in the room as she spoke.

"And what's with the whole place shaking?" the lighter sister added to the list of questions.

Before Eggman could answer with a lie, Rouge beat him to the punch. "No, there isn't going to be a party," the white bat spoke. "But the ARK _was_ shaking because Egghead here," she pointed to said person. "used the Eclipse Cannon and blew up half of the moon. The second time was-"

The twins cut her off by yelling, "YOU DID WHAT?" simultaneously.

The white bat sighed before mumbling the last bit of her sentence. "Sonic and everyone else crashing into the ARK."

Star's eyes widened. "Why did you blow up half of the moon? Better yet, why are you even using the Eclipse Cannon at all?" she barked at the group. Luna's eyes widened and she bowed her head down as anger rushed in through her.

"That's what you came here for," the dark wolf spoke in a low and cold tone, barely able to contain the rage in her. Everyone grew silent and Star looked down at her. "You came here to use it on Earth…didn't you?" More silence. The light haired wolf's eyes went wide.

Luna then snapped her head up, her eyes glowing gold as she yelled, "DIDN'T YOU?"

Eggman flinched slightly when she yelled before smirking lightly. "It took you this long to figure that out?" he finally answered. It only made the dark haired wolf's anger increase.

"Do you know how much damage it'll cause? How many lives will be lost?" Her eyes continued to glow as her fists kept clenching and unclenching, knuckles white and her teeth gritted. Luna's large claws came out of her fingers and you could see her teeth sharpen. "You probably know all of that and you would _still_ hit the planet!" Her voice now growling as she yelled at the scientist. "You're just a heartless ba-"

"Luna!" Star yelled. She knew the moment that Luna finished that curse word that Eggman would die where he stood by Luna's hand. She put her hand on her sister's shoulder, causing Luna to look right at her. C'mon, he isn't worth it and you know it."

Luna continued to stare at her sister. Then she closed her eyes and sighed deeply. Her claws retracted and her eyes changed color, turning into their usual dark purple. The dark haired wolf opened her eyes and glared coldly at Eggman. "Fine," she growled as she shrugged Star's hand off her shoulder and she walked away.

Star smiled. "Good." The light haired wolf then walked over by Eggman to look at the computer systems. Then, Star heard a small "thank you". She turned to face the professor, her smile fading into a frown again.

"Don't thank me at all. Instead, you might want to thank your lucky stars and watch your back because I don't know who's going to get to you first; Me or her."

Said inventor looked at the darker wolf, who had gold tinted eyes and was showing one of her fangs. He gulped and went back to the computer. Star did the same.

* * *

><p><strong>(AN:) **

**Hey people! :3**

**I'm sorry that I haven't updated in a while but school started and I'm not getting on the computer as much. :'D**

**I'll update when I can, 'kay?**

**~Skully**

**(P.S.- check out my friend's page. She's the one that has been helping me edit my story. ;3 )**


End file.
